Baby Mine
by JadeVictoriaDH
Summary: What if Queen Clarion had a secret? One that even she did not know about? What if Secret of the wings never happened? What then? Will Queen Clarion and Lord Milori find each other once again without the help of Tinkerbell? Or will Tink give them that much needed push? Find out in Baby Mine! MILARION fluff! And mother daughter fluff!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The story that we love told to us by Disney is one filled with love, sorrow, and hurt. What if it was all a lie? What if it was told to keep the secrets of Pixie Hollow? I have found out the truth, a little birdie told me. Now I will share it with you, but beware. You may not be able to handle the truth. Are you still reading? Good. Now close your eyes and picture this…

If you follow the second star to the right, you will find yourself in a place where imagination runs wild. This land is NeverLand, deep in Neverland is a mystical place. A place where fairies are born and work to bring the seasons year after year. Just a few years ago a very special fairy was born. With the power of Tinkering she transformed the way of life in Pixie Hollow. The land of the fairies was never the same again. Speaking of our young Tinker fairy there she goes now! It looks like Tinkerbell is running away from... Oh no, it seems Vida is chasing her! Let's find out what Tinkerbell did now.

"AHHHHHH!" Tinkerbell flew as fast as her wings could go. Vida was gaining on her and fast. Tinkerbell looked around for a place to hide, her eyes stopped when she saw the only one who Vida was afraid of. Queen Clarion was talking with the Minister of Autumn only a few feet away. Tinkerbell flew faster than the speed of light until she was face to face with a very confused Queen.

"Queen Clarion! Hi, I know you're busy, but if you could please spare a moment- hide me!"

"Wa-?" Before Clarion could finish Tinkerbell screamed and hind behind her Queen. Just as Vida flew at her, Clarion tried to protect Tinkerbell from the fuming fairy. Vida lunged at Tinkerbell but before she got to her Queen Clarion grabbed Vida stopping her from strangling Tinkerbell. When Clarion grabbed Vida she noticed Vida was covered in some sort of wet green paint.

"Tinkerbell, will you please explain to me why Vida is green?"

"I CAN!" Vida spat, her evil stair still on Tink. "HER STUPID PAINT EXPERIMENT MADE ME GREEN!"

"Please Vida don't yell. It's just paint, it will wash off." Clarion was still holding the struggling Vida from killing the terrified tinker fairy.

"Oh did I forget to tell you it is her experiment for PERMANENT paint? So, miss Queeny, your going to be green for a while." Clarions eyes got wide, she let Vida go and starred down at her golden pixie dust dress. Which was now a light shade of green.

"TINKERBELL!" Clarion gasped at Tinkerbell but Vida angrily screamed at the top of her lungs. "Please tell me there is a way to get this paint off." Tinker bell's face turned a light shade of pink.

"I AM NOT GOING TO BE GREEN FOREVER!" Vida spat at tinkerbell she was about to lundge at her when she screamed. "WAIT VIDA!"

"WHAT?!"

"Girls, please stop screaming."

"Oh yes, sorry Queen Clarion… Vida as long as the paint is wet it will come off." Without a moment to spare Vida flew off as fast as she could to get that dreaded green paint off. With Vida gone Tinkerbell glanced back at her, now green, Queen.

"I am sorry about making you green, Queen Clarion…" Clarion turned her gaze back to her troublesome tinker fairy.

"Oh Tinkerbell, that's quite alright. If you will excuse me, I need to wash this green paint off." Tinkerbell let out a small giggle along with a little grin.

"Bye! Oh and before you go I was wondering…"

"Yes dear?"

"To make it up to you for well…" She gestured to her Queen's green arms and dress. "This. Would you like to come to tea with me and my friends? What am I saying?! Your the Queen- well- wait- maybe - I have to go!"

"Tinkerbell!" Clarion yelled after her but she was gone. The only part of her that was left was the trail of pixie dust she left behind.

It had been at least three hours since the paint problem. Now in her usual golden glow, Queen Clarion was sitting at her oak desk doing none other than boring paperwork. Her mind often wondered back to what Tinkerbell had asked her. She wants to have tea with me? Her mind just could not get over it. No one has ever wanted to have tea with her. She always guessed it was because she was the Queen of Pixie Hollow.

"Viola!" Clarion called to her most trusted messenger fairy. Viola was at her door in seconds, her long black hair was pulled up and into her massager hat. Her red and gold uniform was neat and pressed as usual.

"Yes your majesty?"

"Would you please locate Tinkerbell and her friends for me?"

"Oh I saw them in the tea room just moments ago. Shall I fetch them for you?" Clarion sat and pondered her question for but a moment. She knew what she wanted to do.

"That will not be necessary Viola. Thank you." Viola gave her Queen a bow and left as quickly as she had came.

The beautiful Queen made her way down to the tea room. As she flew she admired the swirls of pixie dust that ran threw the walls of the tree. She approached the tea room. Clarion could here Rosetta talking, she stood at the door way where no one could see her and listened.

"Daisy top? What's wrong with you?" Rosetta put down her tea cup and looked at the troubled tinker fairy. The tea room was empty except for the girls. Most of the other fairies where still works or fast asleep from a long days work.

"What? Oh... I invited Queen Clarion."

"You did what?! Oh sugar what did she say?"

"I don't know Ro. I kind of flew away before she could answer." All her friends where now looking at her wide eyed.

"Oh tea with the Queen! That's better than riding cute baby bunnies!" Fawn was bouncing in her set but Iridesa looked worried. As usual.

"Drew drop, I'm sure if she is free she will come." Silvermist tried to cheer Tinkerbell up as much as she could.

"I wish she would come. She has been so kind to everyone, even when I ruined spring. Oh I hope she comes... And before Vida gets here!" The girls giggled in agreement. This was her chance, Clarion took in a deep breath and flew slowly into the room.

"Hello girls, I don't suppose I could join you? I was invited." All the fairies had a look of amazement plastered across there face. The Queen had come for tea.

OoooooooOoooooooooooOoooooooooooOooooooOooooooooooOooooooooooooOoooooooooOoooooooooooO

**Ooooooo new MILARION story! ❤️ I can't wait to see how this will end! Please favorite and review! I LOVE YOU ALL! Thank you Tangled4Ever for help with this chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2⃣**

So now we continue our story. I hope you enjoy what happens next, but please stay tuned. You never know what adventures, heartbreak, or romance is lurking around the next corner...

"YES PLEASE!" All the fairies blurted out at once, unable to hold back their excitement. Clarion let out a small giggle at their answer.

"Alright then girls. Where would you like me to sit?" There was two chairs available, one was to Tinkerbell's left and the other was right beside Silvermist.

"Queen Clarion you can sit by Tinkerbell. The last seat is for-"

"It's for me!" Vidia had just walked thru the doorway and she did not look happy.

"What's _she _doing here?" Vidia gestured at her Queen standing behind Tinkerbell. "Who invited Queeny?"

"I did!" Tinkerbell said rather louder than she had intended.

"Tinkerbell! You useless pile of fairy! Why did you do that?! FIRST you paint me green and now THIS!"

"VIDIA! That is enough!" Queen Clarion almost lost her cool. She almost shouted at the young fairy, who looked like she was about to erupt. "Apologize to Tinkerbell, please."

"Fine! Tinkerbell I'm-" She turned to yell at the fairy but Tinkerbell was gone! Before she could react, Vidia felt dizzy. The world seemed to spin and her heart felt like it was about to give out. Then Vidia fell to the floor blacking out as her head hit the wood floor.

"Vidia!" Clarion and the remaining girls screamed. Clarion flew to her side where Vidia had landed. She put her ear to her chest but heard nothing…

"Girls quick get the healing fairies, Vidia heart has stopped!" Clarion tired to stay calm but she couldn't hide her worry. Silvermist and Iridessa flew out of the Tea Room as fast as their wings could take them. Rosetta and Fawn stayed behind to make sure there friend would be alright. Fawn and Rosetta came and sat on the other side of Vidia.

"Can you do anything to help her, Queen Clarion?"

"I may be able to restart her heart."

"Then please do it!"

"Alright I will try… Stand back." The girls did as they were told. Clarion harnessed her storm powers, her eyes turned a deep shade of purple. Her hands now had sparks of electricity buzzing around her fingers. She placed her hands on Vidia's chest and zapped he with lightning once. Clarion put her head down to Vidia's chest… Nothing. Clarion repeated her actions till the Fastflyer's chest rose and fell, Vidia's heart had restarted.

"It worked!" Rosetta and Fawn screamed at once, right as Silvermist and Iridessa came flying in with the healing talent fairies.

"Is she alright?!" Iridessa looked like she was the next one to have a heart attack.

"Dess! Relax she is fine! Thanks to Queen Clarion." Sil and Dess glanced over to their now calm Queen.

"Thank you, your majesty."

"You're welcome girls. Does anyone know here Tinkerbell went?" The girls glanced around at each other with questioning looks.

"No your highness…"

"That's alright Rosetta. You four stay with Vidia, she needs a friend right now. I will look for Tinkerbell."

Queen Clarion had helped the healing fairies bring Vidia to her own room in the Hospital wing. Clarion had searched almost her entire kingdom but still no sign of Tinkerbell. _Lets see… the last place I have to look is the cotton fields. I wonder if… No… I hide that to well for anyone to find it. _Clarion decided to follow her thoughts and go to a place she hadn't in many seasons. Clarion flew over to an isolated part of the cotton field. There were many cotton vines growing in this area, but there was a secret entrance. She flew over to a small patch of weeds. She knocked on a branch, there was no answer but the Queen could hear shuffling. She decided to press on, so she bent down and slowly crawling into the hole that weeds hid. Clarion made sure her wings did not get caught in the low hanging branches. Queen Clarion continued on until her head came to the end of the small tunnel.

"Tinkerbell?" Clarion pulled herself into the small outcove. The outcove was made up of branches and bits of cotton. The space was small enough for only two fairies. Tinkerbell was curled up crying just an arms reach away. Clarion sat beside the crying fairy and she did what her heart told her to do. She pulled Tinkerbell up and into a tight embrace.

"It will be alright Tinkerbell. I'm here." Tink sniffled and snuggled closer into her chest. She didn't care that she was her Queen, all she cared about was that she was here.

"Thank you, mother." Clarion hugged her a little tighter than before before tinkerbell let go and moved away as much as she could. "Oh i'm sorry Queen Clarion I didn't mean to call you 'mother' I just-"

"That is quite alright Tinkerbell." Clarion gave the worried fairy a loving smile which seemed to melt away all the worries inside Tinkerbell.

"I like your hideout."

"Thanks… No one else knows about it…" Tinkerbell sniffed and wiped away the remaining tears off her pale cheeks.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." Clarion couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. "I found this place when I was your age… It was always a place I could come and just be me."

"Really?" Tinkerbell wiped her runny nose.

"Yes, but I am glad you found it. It is a wonderful place to be alone. Sometimes we all need some alone time."

"Queen Clarion…?"

"Yes, Dear?"

"I'm still…"

"What is it Tinkerbell? I am here for you." Clarion decided it was time to change things up a bit. She took off her crown and placed it on Tinkerbells head. "There, now I am just Clarion and you are a beautiful young princess. Is there anything I can help with, my princess?" Tinkerbell let out a giggle as her Queen bowed to her.

"Well… Clarion." Tinkerbell felt strange calling her by her name and not by her title but at the moment she didn't care. "I am still sad… Do- can you sing?" Clarion smiled, she loved to sing.

"I can, what would you like me to sing?"

"I am not sure…"

"Shall I pick?"

"Yes please, Clarion" Tinkerbell let out a giggle when she said her name. She loved talking to Clarion as just Clarion and not the Queen. Clarion laughed at her amusement to using her first name…

"Okay I know exactly what to sing, but first." Clarion scooted over and put her arm around Tink. "Is this alright?"

"Yes, I love your hugs." Clarion smiled down at Tinkerbell and cleared her throat.

"Come stop your crying

It will be alright

Just take my hand

Hold it tight" Clarion sang her sweet song and as she did she used her powers over Pixie Dust to make Pixie Dust fill the room and dance around the two fairies. "I will protect you

From all around you

I will be here

Don't you cry

For one so small,

You seem so strong

My arms will hold you,

Keep you safe and warm

This bond between us

Can't be broken

I will be here

Don't you cry" The Dust turned into butterflies then into fairies flying around laughing. "'Cause you'll be in my heart

Yes, you'll be in my heart

From this day on

Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart

No matter what they say

You'll be here in my heart, always

Why can't they understand the way we feel?

They just don't trust what they can't explain

I know we're different but deep inside us

We're not that different at all

And you'll be in my heart

Yes, you'll be in my heart

From this day on

Now and forever more

Don't listen to them

'Cause what do they know ?

We need each other

To have, to hold.

They'll see in time

I know

When destiny calls you

You must be strong

I may not be with you

But you've got to hold on

They'll see in time

I know

We'll show them together

'Cause you'll be in my heart

Yes, you'll be in my heart" Tinkerbell had never heard such a beautiful voice. She was snuggled up close to Clarion. Tinkerbell didn't wish to be anywhere else but here listening to Clarion's voice. "I'll be there from this day on,

Now and forever more

Oh, you'll be in my heart No matter what they say

You'll be here in my heart

I'll be with you

I'll be there for you always

Always and always

Just look over your shoulder

I'll be there always." Clarion hadn't noticed but Tinkerbell had fallen asleep in her loving arms. Tinkerbell looked so peaceful, Clarion didn't want to wake her.

"Tinkerbell?" She spoke softly, she didn't wish to wake her but she knew her friends wanted to know she was alright.

"I'm not asleep." Tinkerbell sat up and smiled at Clarion. Her once tear stained face was only filled with happiness. "Thank you. I better go now…"

"It was my pleasure Tinkerbell. If you ever need me you know where to find me."

"Really? I won't want to bother you…"

"Oh Tinkerbell…" Clarion placed a finger under her now lowered chin. She lifted it up so there eyes met. "You are never a bother." Tinkerbell quickly gave her the biggest hug she had ever given.

"I really should go now though." Tinkerbell turned away from Clarion and was about to crawl out of the cotton outcove.

"Tinkerbell." Clarion said with a giggle, Tink turned around with a confused look on her face. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Um… I don't think so."

"My tiara, dear."

"OH!" Tinkerbell's face turned a deep shade of red. As took the Queen's tiar off her head and placed it back onto the Queen's head. "Now can I leave, your highness?" Tinkerbell laughed as she bowed to her Queen jokingly. She desperately wished she and CLarion could be like this all the time, but she knew why they couldn't.

"Why yes Tinkerbell, you may go now." Clarion laughed, a big smile on her face making her eyes glow. With that Tinkerbell left and Clarion turned into Pixie Dust and flew back to the Pixie Dust Tree. Queen Clarion just could not shake the feeling like she and Tinkerbell had a connection. Maybe even as deep as blood...

**So many reviews! Thank you! :D Okay new chapter up. :D Please Review and just love Milarion! lol **

**To the people who reviewed - **natbenson **-**ILOVEMILARION **-**caroltrivilini **- **I luv Milarion 1201 **- **Tangled4ever **-**

**Thank you bunches my lovely Fairies! 3 Lots of twists and turns coming your way in chapter 3! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3⃣**

The two fairies stayed apart the rest of the day. Tink joined her friends in the hospital wing to watch over Vida. Queen Clarion one the other hand was tasked with none other than paper work. That however did not stop the two fairies from wondering - What was that feeling they had felt? They would soon know what it was…

"Tink, sugarplum, you should go home now. Everyone else is leaving now. Vida will be fine, the healing fairies said she will be back to flying around Pixie Hollow by tomorrow morning." Rosetta placed a loving had on Tinkerbell's shoulder to try and comfort the sad Tinker.

"Alright…" With that, Rosetta walked her friend outside. They said goodbye and parted ways. Once Tinkerbell was safe and sound in her house she climbed into bed. Ready for the day ahead… Or so she thought…

Clarion lay in her golden bed, her light golden brown hair spread across her pillow. She dreamed the best of dreams, filled with love and adventure. What most people don't know is that only the Royal family can hear the faint laugh of a baby. The one laugh that is strong enough that it gives birth to a fairy. Suddenly, Clarion's eyes burst open! Her pupils growing wide with excitement. Clarion sat straight up and looked out her window. The sun was just coming over the horizon. By the second star! A new arrival! How exciting! Clarion always loved it when a Pixie Hollow was blessed with a new fairy or sparrowman. She often wondered what the new fairy would look like or perhaps what talent the young fairy would have. Little did she know this laugh was no fairy at all…

Tinkerbell awoke with a start! What is that?! She had heard the same laugh in the distance…

"Jingles that was loud!" Little did she know her world was about to change forever…

Vida had woken up at midnight in the hospital scared out of her mind. A healing fairy had told her what had happened and how the Queen had saved her life. Once the fairy heard the words "you are fine now, you may leave when you ready" she flew as fast as she could go back to her own house. Vida had been awoken by a bright light from outside her window. The light was followed by a babies laugh. Vida spend out the door to help the laugh find it's way to the Pixie Dust Tree but the laugh was - what seemed like - a glowing ball of energy! Not a laugh at all… Before Vida's brain could process the sight before her the ball of light flew on it's own to the Pixie Dust Tree!

At the Pixie Dust Tree all the fairies were already at there spot's ready for Vida to fly in with the new fairy's arrival seed. The Ministers gasped as the ball of light made there way to the Pixie Dust Centre and landed. Hovering slightly off the ground a short distance away from the Ministers of the Seasons.

"Snowflake? Have you ever seen such an object?"

"No. No I have not Redleaf." Clarion has watching from her Pixie Dust ball form from behind the leaves of the Pixie Dust Tree not far from the Centre. The Queen made her usual entrance forming into herself right in the middle of the confused Ministers.

"Queen Clarion, what is that?" Sunflower, Minister of Summer, looked uneasy.

"I will handle this, Minister." Queen Clarion slowly flew up to the foreign object before her. She was about to reach out and touch the ball of light when - BAM - the ball of light transformed!

"Ah!" Queen Clarion let out a scream when the ball exploded and transformed into a giant stork!

"Ah!"The Stork ruffled his feathers and shook his head. "Terribly sorry about that! Only way to get to this part of town is to fly by 'weird ball of light'. Ah but down to business. I'm here for a Queen Clarion."

"I am she." Queen Clarion regained her composure and flew gracefully over to the Stork.

"No mam I am not looking for 'she' I am looking- oh! I am sorry it has been a long night, your highness." Clarion let out a small giggle.

"That is quite alright Mr... I'm sorry I don't seem to know your name."

"Oh terribly sorry... Again... Ha! I am Sir Adrain Storkworthy, at your service!"

"It is a pleasure to meet you Sir Storkworthy, I am afraid I do not know why you are here... I don't recall ordering anything."

"Right! Well I am here to give you your 'order' as you call it." Adrain winked at the Queen and pulled out his magic clipboard from thin air! "Ah, let's see here... Queen... No not her... Wait... No no not that one... Ah here! You have been given a baby! Congratulations!"

"What?!"

"Oh you must be extremely excited! Hold on just one moment." Adrain pulled ,again out of thin air, a sack. The sack was almost as big as he was! Wait everyone noticed was that bag was moving... Adrian stuck his long beak into the bag as he searched for the Queen's baby. "Not not you your an elephant... Move baby kangaroo! No no stop trying to eat him! Hu!"

"I'm sorry Sir-"

"Please call me Adrian." Adrain had taken his beak out of the bag to talk to Clarion. His feathers where ruffled from rummaging through the large bag.

"Adrain, I did not order a baby. I'm sorry you must have the wrong Queen."

"Oh no mam! We storks never get it wrong." Adrain pulled out his clipboard again and began to go down the list of deliveries. "That's odd... It says here your baby was already delivered."

"Well Adrian you are the first Stork ever in Pixie Hollow I-"

"Oh! Here is it! Your baby came early, by laugh. Safest way to travel you know! And by my feathers you named her to! Well, her name is Tinkerbell." Queen Clarion started at the stork wide eyed... She was about to say something when Adrain interrupted her yet again. "I must fly! Lots of baby's so little time!" With that the stork was gone and all was left was a group of very confused fairies.

"WHAT?!" Everyone screamed and insanely looked at Tinkerbell and then back at Queen Clarion. Even the Ministers came up to Queen Clarion trying to figure up what the spring had just happened!

"Please clam down, all of you!" Queen Clarion quieted down the stirred crowd of Fairies. "Tinkerbell, would you please come with me please. As for he rest of you, you may go back to your daily activities until we figure all this out. Thank you." Tinkerbell flew slowly toward her Queen... Or her mother...? She was so confused, but she did as she was told. Queen Clarion lead Tink into her private study and offered her a chair. After Tink and Clarion had sat down no one said a word...

"Tinkerbell there is one way to figure out if what Adrain said is true... But I want to give you a chose... If you don't want to know if what he said is true or not then you may walk out of this room and I will tell everyone he was mistaken..."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! I just figured out my mother might be the Queen of Pixie Hollow! Oh course I want to know! I mean yes." Tinkerbell gave Clarion an innocent smile. Clarion on the other hand looked stunned at her outburst. Then she put her head in her hands and laughed.

"What?"

"Hahaha, oh I'm sorry Tinkerbell. It's just - that was not the answer I was expecting." Tinkerbell and Clarion where now laughing but as soon as they stopped Tinkerbell looked at her Queen.

"So how do we figure this out?"

"Give me your hand."

"My hand...?"

"Yes, I promise it won't hurt." Tinkerbell nodded her head and gave Clarion her hand. "Okay, hold my hand like this." Clarion intertwined Tinkerbell's figures with her own so they where holding hands.

"Now what?"

"Now this..." With her other hand Clarion sprinkled one grain of Blue Pixie Dust onto there hands.

"Blue dust? Zarina is going to get you-" before Tinkerbell could finish she felt her wings begin to tingle. When she looked up she saw Clarion's wings where sparkling! She turned to look at her own and they to gave off a golden glow.

"So, does this mean I can call you mom now?"

"Oh come here." Clarion held out her arms and Tinkerbell flew into her new mothers arms and they hugged each other tight. "Of course you can call me mom. I would love that." Tinkerbell could feel something wet other shoulder where Clarions head lay.

"Are you crying?" Clarion let go of her daughter to wipe away her tears.

"Yes, I'm sorry Tinkerbell. It's just - I have always wanted a daughter."

"Then why where you crying if your happy?"

"There happy tears. You know, when your so happy you cry." Tinkerbell hugged her even harder than before.

"I have always wanted a mother as amazing as you." Clarion hugged her back leaning there heads together.

"Thank you Tinkerbell. I couldn't ask for a better daughter." Tinkerbell let her go with a start.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

"Oh no. But I was wondering..."

"Oh gosh, I have a feeling this is going to end badly."

"No! Well at least I don't think so."

"I'm just teasing sweetie. What do you need?"

"I don't suppose I could move into the Pixie Dust Tree with you?"

"Oh I would love that!"

"REALLY?!" Clarion laughed, Tinkerbell's eyes sparkled when she was this excited.

"Yes really. Now there is something we need to discuss before we tell everyone you and I are related."

"What else is there?"

"Well I am the Queen... So that would make you a-"

"A PRINCESS?!"

"Yes Tinkerbell, a princess. Now here are your opinions - one, you can be a princess and not be in line for the throne. Two, you can be a princess and be in line for the throne and I would have to teach you how to be a Queen. Or three, you can be my daughter and decline the title of princess."

"I like option one." Tinkerbell had a big smile plastered a crossed her face.

"No if something where to happen to me, you would have to be Queen."

"Well let's make sure nothing happens to you. I don't want to lose my mother..." Clarion smiled at her daughter. She placed a loving hand on her shoulder. Placing a finger under her chin clarion lifted Tink's head so there eyes met.

"You won't lose me... I promise you." That was the first time Clarion had comforted her daughter. Sure it would not be the last, but Clarion would remember it always. "Ready?"

"For what?"

"To officially announce that you are now Princess Tinkerbell of Pixie Hollow."

"Let's do this mom!" Queen Clarion smiled brightly as she heard the word 'mom' come out of her daughters mouth.

"After you, my little Princess."

OoooooooOoooooooOooooooOoooooOooooooooOoOooooooooooooooOoooooooo

**OMG** **thank you all for the lovely comments! I'm so happy you love this story! I know I do ️? I will try and upload chapter 2... In 3 days I have work! No time to write? Oh and Im so glad everyone and there friends love this story?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4⃣**

Tinker bell couldn't believe this was happening! I mean _she? A princess?! _It was a dream come true!

"Little Princess?" Tinker bell blushed at the nickname her new mother had given her.

"Oh do you not like it?"

"Jingles no! I love it!" Clarion laughed at her daughters reaction. Deep down she feared she won't make a good mother. Although, with Tinker bell here with her now she had hope for there future together.

"Tinker bell, I think it's time to tell everyone now."

"I don't suppose after we can... Hang out? You know, so we can get to know each other."

"I would love that. I'm sure, given the circumstances, I could take the rest of the day off." Tink's eyes sparkled with excitement.

"YES! I CAN'T WAIT!"

Clarion and Tinker bell made there way out of the Queen's study and down the hall. Not soon after they turned the corner Clarion and Tinker bell where face to face with Fairy Mary and all four Ministers.

"Yes, Fairy Mary, Ministers?" Queen Clarion spoke with her regal tone. She could barley hold in her excitement, but her had years of practice for hiding her feelings from others.

"Um, so?"

"So what, Fairy Mary?" Clarion tried to acted like she didn't know what she was saying. She loved to tease her dear friend.

"You know what I mean."

"Yes Mary. Adrian was correct. Tinker bell is my daughter."

"1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8! MY TINKER IS A PRINCESS!" Mary bursted out as loud as she could! The ministers all looked happy for the Queen and there new Princess, but they where worried about Tinker bell's trouble making past.

"Viola!" Queen Clarion called for her messenger. Viola was never far from her Queen in case she needed her assistance.

"Yes, your majesty?" Viola said as she flew into the meeting room.

"Could you please call the fairies and sparrowmen of Pixie Hollow to the Pixie Dust Tree?"

"Your majesty that will not be necessary. No one ever left from this morning."

"Oh, well thank you Viola." Viola curtseyed and left the room. "Well Tinker bell, are you ready?"

"Yes mother." Tinker bell gave her mother a big grin. The Ministers where shocked to here Tinker bell call her Queen bye that name.

Queen Clarion made her entrance to the Pixie Dust centre. All her loving subjects waited silently for the answer they had been awaiting all morning.

"Dear Fairies and Sparrowmen, I am sorry to make you all wait. I know the events of this morning as been hectic, but I am pleased to announce that Tinker bell is indeed my daughter." Everyone let out a loud gasp! _What was happening?! _Clarion was a little alarmed with there out burst, but she knew something like this would happen. She looked to her right and saw Tinker bell fluttering right beside her. Tink looked sad at the reaction of her fellow fairies. "Please calm down, Tinker bell has excepted the title of Princess but will not be in line for the throne. If anyone has any problems with Tinker bell being my daughter speak now." Queen Clarion spoke in her regal calm voice. No one dare spoke for fear of the Queen. _She will surly make us pay if we speak! _Queen Clarion turned her head, looking around at anyone who apposed. Tinker bell looked around as well, she desperately hoped no one would say anything…

"I have something to say!" _Oh no…_ Clarion thought to herself. It was none other than Vidia herself!

"WHY IN THE WHIRLWIND WHOULD WE WANT THAT TINKER FAIRY AS OUR PRINCESS?! You know how many things she has messed up?! EVERYTHING! She is nothing but a menus! Are you kidding us here! She messed everything up when she was nothing other than a lone Tinker fairy! NOW SHE IS A PRINCESS?! SHE WILL-"

"That is enough!" Queen Clarion had heard enough! This had gone to far this time. She glanced out of the corner of her eye to see Tinker bell, her face red as ever and ready to pounce. She also was looking at her mother, astonished she had stopped Vidia. "You have no right to call my daughter such cruel things. I will not have this talk about anyone in my kingdom and that is final. Do I make my self clear, Vidia?"

"You have been her mother for a whole fifteen minutes! YOU CAN'T EVEN KEEP YOUR KINGDOM FROM FALLING APART AND YOU THINK YOU CAN BE A GOOD MOTHER?!" Clarion held out an arm as Tinker bell was about to fly up to Vidia and slap her in the face. Clarion was the Queen she was not to be talked to in such a way… and she knew just how to handle it.

"Now Vidia dear, please calm down. You will give your self another heart attack. Or did you not tell anyone how with out me you would be dead right now." Queen Clarion flew closer to Vidia. Vidia flew backwards for fear of what she would do to her. "You know what the law says I should do to fairies that talk to the Queen the way you to, dear?"

"N-no…" Vidia stuttered in fear, she had never seen the Queen this calm before… Which meant she was furious inside.

"This." Clarion snapped her fingers and Vidia's hands and feet were wrapped in Pixie Dust chains. "Guards, would you be so kind as to show Vidia to her cell. I haven't sent anyone to the dungeon in so long."

"Dungeon? There is not a dungeon in Pixie Hollow… is there?"

"Oh why yes Vidia there is. The roots of the Pixie Dust Tree make the cell bars. It is very dark down there, and I will send you down there. Unless…"

"Unless?" Vidia gulped at the thought of spending who knows how long in the dark dungeon.

"You formally apologize to Tinker bell. Your Princess." Vidia hated this, but she feared the cell more. She flew over to Tinker bell and bowed.

"Please, Princess Tinker bell, please forgive my rudeness. I did not mean any of those dreadful things I said." Clarion turned to look at her daughter waiting to see what she would do.

"I will only forgive you if you carry the umbrella when we go to the beach."

"WHAT?! But I hate- I mean… For how long?"

"A month."

"Yes, my Princess…"

"Now Vidia, please go sit down." Clarion waved her hand and the shackles disappeared. Vidia flew as fast as she could back to her seat.

"Please go back to your daily duties. That will be all." Queen Clarion finished she led her daughter back into the Pixie Dust Tree. Where they could finally breathe easy.

"Well that went better than I thought." Clarion looked at her daughter in amusement.

"How in the name of Pixie Dust could that get any worse?" Clarion giggled, she couldn't imagine it any worse.

"Well we are still standing and they didn't throw anything at me."

"Oh Tinker bell!" Clarion laughed, she placed her hands up to her face to try and hide her amusement.

"So what shall we do first mommy?!"

"Well I think mommy would like to help her daughter move into her new room!"

"Flitterific!"

Clarion led Tink up to her new room, Tink was flying along in front of her. _I hope she likes it… _Clarion made it to the door but Tinker bell had not known that she stopped. So Tink kept flying down the hall, she was just so excited!

"Um, dear?" Tink turned around to see Clarion a few inches behind her.

"Yes?"

"This door darling."

"Oh…" Tinker bell blushed, and Clarion smiled at her. Tinker bell flew back to her mother and joined her in front of her door. Clarion opened the door and Tink's eyes glissaded with all the beauty that was before her. The room was huge, but it was not a bedroom it was a study. It had a desk at the end of the room that sat in front of a giant window. To the left and right of the room there stood two doors. One on each side of the room.

"Um…"

"Tinker bell your room is this way." Clarion pointed toward the door that was on the left side of the room."

"So this is your study?"

"Yes dear, this is where I work. I can see all of Pixie Hollow from that window."

"So… If this is your study and my room this is door." Tinker bell pointed toward the door to her left. "Then is that your room?" Tink pointed to the door on her right.

"Yes that is my room. I thought you might like it if you had a room close to me. If you do not want to I can find another room, if you wish."

"Oh no! I love it!" Tinker bell beamed with excitement. Clarion giggled and lead Tink to the door to their left. Before Clarion turned the knob Tink spoke up. "Can I do the honors?"

"Of course." Clarion smiled and moved aside for her daughter to open her new room. She turned the knob and the door swung open. Her eyes widened it was so beautiful. The only thing that would have to go was the Golden and blue colors that where the sheets and the drapes along the bed and windows.

"I hope you like it Tinker bell."

"Oh I love it, but, if you don't mind me asking, why does the bed have golden and blue colored sheets on it?"

"Oh, well… many seasons ago, this was my room. The colors will have to be changed and a few things moved around or taken out. I thought since you are a very talented Tinker fairy, you might be up for a challenge."

"This was your room? Well I don't want to mess anything up or-"

"Dear, you can do what ever you want to this room it is yours now. Do not worry."

"Oh thank you mommy!" Tinker bell gave her mother a giant hug and Clarion returned it in full. Clarion had a good feeling about what the days to come would bring. She just hoped her past would not come back to haunt her…

**OMD (Oh my Disney) All those wonderful reviews! Thank you thank you! Another chapter up! I am in a writing mood tonight so I think there will be more Clarion and Tinker bell to come tonight! What shall they do next? I love all your lovely input! :D **


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

Tinker bell had started work on her new room, she was so exited about everything that was happing to her! Queen Clarion had helped her daughter for as long as she could before on of the Minsters of the Seasons had needed there Queen's help. She promised to be back as soon as she could and Tink counted the minutes till her Mother returned to her. The progress on the room was coming along nicely. Clarion had found some lovely green sheets for Tinker bell's bed. The room was huge, so Tink even but in a workshop of her own. In the far left corner of her room she left a place to keep all her lost things. She even had a desk to keep all her plans and ideas in! Tink paused her work when she heard a door open and close.

"I am back darling! I am so sorry I had to leave." It was Clarion, she had just returned from helping the ministers. Tink could hear her mother place something on her desk. Clarion fluttered over to Tink's open door and stopped. "Oh my! You have been busy, haven't you?" When Clarion had left her daughter the room was still a mess, but now it was almost finished!

"Oh yes! I was just so excited." Tinker bell blushed, Clarion laughed and looked around the room.

"Well it looks beautiful! How about we take a break and do something together?"

"Oh yes yes yes!" Clarion giggled at her daughter, she was flying around the room in delight!

"What shall we do, darling?"

"Maybe... A picnic?!"

"Oh that would be marvelous! Where should we go?"

"Well I will pick up some things from my house in Tinker's Nook and then the spot is right past the valley behind Tinker's Nook!"

"Well then shall we get going?"

"Yes!" Tinker bell was beaming! She just could not wait to show Clarion her world. _I wonder if she has ever seen my house... or seen all of Pixie Hollow..._

Soon after the pair departed the Pixie Dust Tree and flew to Tinker's Nook. The news was still new and exciting to every Fairy and Sparrowman they passed. Clarion could make out a few things her people where saying. To her relief everyone loved the idea of a new Princess. Queen Clarion where almost to Tinker's Nook when Tink was pushed to the ground by six Fairies!

"Tinker bell!" Clarion cried and flew to her aid. When she saw who had attacked her, Clarion giggled. It was Rosetta, Iridessa, Fawn, Silvermist, and a surprisingly a happy Vidia. "Hello, girls."

"Guys... Will you get off me? I can't breathe!" Tinker bell's words where a mumble from underneath all her friends.

"Oh! Yes... Princess!" Rosetta poked at her as she and her friends got off of poor crushed Tinker bell.

"Oh! Hello, Queen Clarion." Fawn had just notisted the Queen, who at the moment could barley hold back her laughter.

"Hello, Fawn." Clarion smiled at the young fairy and turned to the rest. "Shall I expect you to tackle my daughter every time you see her?" All the girls giggled, they had never heard Clarion call her her 'daughter'. It was so cute!

"Yes mommy." Tinker bell knew this would make Fawn and Rosetta squeal. Much to her amusement just that happened.

"Mommy? Oh sugar that is just so cute!"

"I thought you might like that, Ro."

"So... where are you two going?" Silvermist asked, she had to calm down a little from all the cuteness.

"We are going on a picnic!"

"Oh my gosh that's perfect! I mean... have fun!" Rosetta could no longer connate her excitement! Her words just blurred out of her open trap. Which in turn received a roar of laughter from every one. Vidia even let out a giggle!

"Okay guys, lets leave the Queeny and her Troublesome Princess alone." Vidia teased, choosing her words carefully.

"Well girls, I am sure Tinker bell would love to have you over for a sleep over in her new room when it is finished."

"Really? I can?!"

"Well I don't see why not, dear." All the girls giggled and flew around with glee! The royals said there good byes and flew off to Tinker's Nook. Tinker bell grabbed a few things and she showed her mother her house. Clarion loved it! She had never seen a more quant house.

Afterwards they made there way toward Evergreen Valley. Tinker bell knew a special spot she thought her mother would like. As they flew threw Evergreen Valley Tink noticed the Queen looked distracted.

"Are you ok?"

"Hm? Oh yes Tinker bell. It has just been a long time since I was out not doing work."

"Oh…"

"Oh no! I love spending time with you! I just meant it is different having time off." Tinker bell giggled, happy to know she was good company. "So, Tinker bell?"

"Yes?"

"Where are we going?" Clarion looked around, there where many different flowers towering overhead. There was many spots to have a wonderful picnic, but she had a feeling Tinker bell had a special place picked out.

"Oh right threw here! Come on!" Tinker bell flew as fast as she could threw the stalks of the flowers then disappeared!

"Tinker bell!" Clarion flew after her and looked around franticly when she disappeared. She was standing beside a giant rock that loomed far above her head. The rock was covered in vines and low hanging moss. "Tinker bell?! Where did you go?!" Before Clarion could think a arm and yanked the Queen into an opening in the rock. "Ah!" Clarion screamed as she was pulled threw, what she thought, was a solid rock. Clarion landed on her butt and was surprised to see none only than her daughter rolling on the rock floor laughing her head off. "Tinker bell! You scared the Pixie Dust out of me!" Tink stopped laughing and helped her mother up. Clarion gave her a look that said none other than 'Really?', but Tink just looked at her and smiled innocently. "Oh 'Ha Ha' very funny."

"Run away! Angry Queen!" Tinker bell flew away once again. This time just to the far corner of the cavern where, at the top, was an opening letting what was left of the evening sun in. Clarion flew after her, but stopped dead when she saw how beautiful it was. The sun illuminated the cavern, showing off a beautiful patch on bright green grass. The perfect place for a picnic indeed!

"Oh." Clarion covered her mouth taking in the beauty of it all. "Oh, dear I love it."

"I thought you might." Tinker bell blushed, but then went wide eyed. "We forgot the food!"

"No we did not! A Queen forgets nothing."

"Then where is the basket?" Tinker bell smirked at her mother.

"Right here smarty pants." Clarion pulled out a silver string from her pocket. Tink looked very confused…

"That's a string…"

"Very observant of you." Clarion giggled, she dropped the string to the ground and her hands sparkled with the brightest Pixie Dust Tinker bell had ever seen! The string glowed a bright silver and when the glow was gone, there was the basket!

"WOAH!"

"I thought you might like that."

"How did you do that?!"

"…Magic."

"MOM!" Clarion giggled, she sat down and opened the basket.

"Oh shush and eat your dinner."

"Gah… okay…"

After the royals had eaten all they could and talked till there was no words to say. They laid together and stared at the stars. The sun had just set and the stars where almost fully out.

"You know, I have heard from lots of fairies that all you do is work and your no fun… But your not you are a lot like me." Clarion grinned, in what little light they had Tink saw her smile. She had the most amazing smile. Just then Clarion sat up and moved toward the basket with an evil grin on her face.

"No fun?! I will show them!" Clarion suddenly threw something at Tink! Tink looked down and saw it was pudding…

"AH! FOOD FIGHT!" The two fairies threw food at each other till they where both covered head to toe with salad, and other assorted foods. They washed off the best they could and made there way back to the Pixie Dust Tree. Tinker bell couldn't help but to thank Mother Dove for an amazing mother. Tink looked up to the Second Star to the Right and under her breathe spoke two words… _Thank you…_

**_OooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooOOoooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooOoooooooooOoooooooooooooOoooooooooO_**

**CRY FACE! I am so happy so many people love this story! :) I am back on track and should have another chapter up soon! This is by FAR my favorite story of mine. THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Tink and Clarion had made it back to the Pixie Dust Tree safe and sound. Tinker bell was in her new room getting ready for bed when she realized… She forgot pajamas! Tinker bell went into her wardrobe and gasped at all the beautiful dresses. She parted the dresses and found a simple light pink night shirt and matching long night pants. Tink preferred green but when she put them on she couldn't help but love how she looked in her mother's pajamas. _I hope she doesn't mind…Maybe I should ask her… _Tinker bell pulled down her hair before she put on her fuzzy slippers. She made her way to her mother's room. When she reached the door she heard her mother humming to herself.

"Mommy?" Clarion stopped humming when she heard her daughters small voice.

"It's open dear!" Tinker bell opened the tall oak door and gasped in aw at her mothers lavish room. Oh course everything was golden or the lightest shade of yellow. She flew into her room but her mother was no wear to be seen… Tink looked around to her large Queen sized bed, it was made up with light yellow sheets. The walls were dazzling with swirls of Pixie Dust. There was a door at the end of the room past Clarion's wardrobe. That door was the bathroom and it lowly opened. Clarion walked out in her silk nightgown. It was like her Pixie Dust dress but it had no Pixie Dust on it. She wore a sheer robe over top of her nightdress, and her hair was down! Her golden hair reached a little lower than her shoulders.

"Woah…" Tink gasped, at the sight of the Queen.

"What? You don't like it? I see you found my old pajamas." Clarion giggled as she grabbed her brush and brushed out her hair.

"Oh no I love it! oh.. and yes… I was wondering if it was ok to wear them?"

"Oh oh course! What ever is in that room you can have."

"Oh really?!"

"Yes sweetie." Clarion laughed at her daughter's excitement. Clarion pulled her sheets down and sat on her bed. As she sat down her feet stuck out. Tink gasped! "What?! What's wrong?!"

"YOU HAVE FEET!" Clarion fell over on her bed and laughed as hard as she could!

"Oh course I have FEET!" Clarion recovered from her daughters outburst, and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Oh well everyone thinks you and the Ministers have to legs or feet. Just so you know."

"Well I assure you we all have both legs and feet." Clarion pulled her legs under the covers and leaned on the backboard of her bed.

"Oh good. Well that's all I needed… Good night!" Tink turned and flew to the door.

"Um, where do you think your going?" Tink turned back confused… "Mother's are supposed to give goodnight hugs! Get over here." Tink laughed and flew to her mother's side. They shared a big hug and Clarion kissed the top of her daughters head. "Goodnight sweetie."

"Night mommy."

Tinker bell thought she would sleep like a baby tonight. She, however, was wrong… Tink was fast asleep but her mind was filled with questions. She saw a figure appear out of the darkness. It was a Sparrowman…She couldn't make out his face but he was sitting on a stump in the Summer meadow. He was reading… just reading… then he disappeared… A new image appeared before her. Suddenly he appeared again, this time he was on the ground on all fours. He was chocking, there was something on the floor… It was a picture of Queen Clarion, but the glass was shattered. The Sparrowman had no cape when he was reading but now his wings where showing and there was a whitish cape on the floor beside him… Then she noticed his right wing…Was _broken_… Tink awoke scared out of her mind! _A broken wing?! Why was that Sparrowman in my dreams?! Did he know Queen Clarion?! _She could barley breathe! She did the only thing her head could think of. She flew straight to her mother's room. She opened the door and jumped onto the bed beside her mother. Clarion awoke startled, once she saw Tinker bell she pulled her close. Holding her daughter close, Tink cried into her mother's chest.

"Tinker bell, darling. What's wrong?"

"I-I h-had… nightmare…" Was all the poor fairy could get out, threw her waterfall of tears.

"Sh, I'm here… I'm here… Your safe now…" Tink cuddled close, leaving no space between her mother's body and her own. Clarion laid her down beside her, still holding her close, she kissed her head. "Would you like me to sing to you till you fall back asleep?" Tinker bell slowly moved her head saying 'yes'. "Come with me

And you'll be

In a world of

Pure imagination

Take a look

And you'll see

Into your imagination

We'll begin

With a spin

Traveling in

The world of my creation

What we'll see

Will defy

Explanation" Her sweet voice filled the young fairies mind. All her thoughts where now of her mother's soft, loving song. "If you want to view paradise

Simply look around and view it

Anything you want to, do it

Wanna change the world?

There's nothing

To it

There is no

Life I know

To compare with

Pure imagination

Living there

You'll be free

If you truly wish to be" Tinker bells eye's slowly became heavy… sleep was slowly taking her away. "If you want to view paradise

Simply look around and view it

Anything you want to, do it

Wanna change the world?

There's nothing

To it

There is no

Life I know

To compare with

Pure imagination

Living there

You'll be free

If you truly

Wish to be…" Clarion finished her lullaby, holding her daughter close. "feeling better, dear?" Clarion whispered to her daughter. It was dark outside most likely around three in the morning. The Queen could just make out Tinker bell's closed eyes. Her breath was slow, she had fallen asleep. "Sweet dreams, my little princess…" Clarion kissed her head, then covered her in her own blanket. After she knew Tinker bell was warm, the Queen fell into a deep sleep along side her little Princess.

Morning came all to soon for the young princess. Tink awoke with a strange feeling… _Where am I?_ She wondered aloud, then she looked over to her right. Clarion was fast asleep still holding her tight. Tink began to remember the events of the day before. _She stayed with me all night… Why would she do that? _The sun was up over the horizon, the Queen should have been up at dawn. She had awoken at dawn, but once she saw Tink she didn't want to leave her alone.

"Mommy?" Tink whispered, Clarion stirred and slowly opened her beautiful blue eyes.

"Morning, Tinker bell."

"Why are you still in bed? You didn't have to stay all night with me…"

"Oh course I did. You where scared, I could not leave my daughter alone."

"Thank you." Tink pulled her mother close and hugged her in thanks. Clarion could only smile, _at least I am doing something right… _

"Always for you… Are you hungry?"

"I'm always hungry!" Tink smiled with glee at the thought of food.

"Well go get dressed and we will go down to the kitchen to get some food. Then I am afraid I must do some _boring Queen _work today." Clarion made a face when she said 'boring Queen'. Tink laughed and leaped out of bed. She flew to the door, but stopped after opening the door.

"Just so you know, your the best Queen ever!" With that she left, closing the door behind her. Clarion was so touched, in all her years of ruling she had never been so happy.

Princess Tinker bell and Queen Clarion dressed in their normal attire. They made their way down stairs to the Pixie Dust kitchen. Many smells filled the air, at the table where the Ministers of the Seasons.

"Morning your majesty. Morning Princess." Redleaf, Minister of Autumn, smiled at the royal family.

"Morning Redleaf. Morning Ministers, I apologize for my tartness." Queen Clarion, flew up to the round table and took her seat. Tink took the seat to her left, right beside the Minister of Autumn. They ordered their breakfast, toast and eggs for the Queen and waffles for the Princess.

"So what did you two do yesterday? Anything fun?"

"Oh yes Sunflower! Oh it is alright if I call you that?

"Yes, Princess that is quite alright." Tinker bell smiled at her kindness. She had never spent this much time with the Ministers before.

"Well, we went on a picnic! OH! And my mom started a fo-" Before Tinker bell could finish Clarion covered her mouth. The ministers looked at her confused…

"The Queen started a 'fo'?" Minister Spring questioned, Tink managed to take Clarion's hand off long enough to say.

"No! Food fight!"

"WHAT?!" All four ministers said at once. Clarion almost lost it, but she regained herself.

"I do not recall anything of the sort."

"Yes you did it! It happened like this!" Tink grabbed her orange juice and dumped it on top of the Queen's head! The whole room gasped!

"Princess Tinker Bell! That was not very lady like!"

"You did it first…" Tink was worried she was in deep trouble… She just wanted to make her laugh.

"You are a princess you must do as you are told." She chastised as she wiped orange juice off her head and clothes. " You must show a sense of decorum... Unlike me, I am the Queen I do as I wish!" Clarion grabbed a water jug and poured it all over the Princess. The entire room burst into laughter! Clarion laughed at she now drenched daughter. "Wow, being a mother is better than I thought it was going to be."

"I am glad your enjoying yourself…" Tink grumbled, her wet bangs hung over her eyes.

The royals returned to their rooms to get cleaned up for their busy day ahead. Tink, now ready, was still wondering who that Sparrowman was… _Maybe my mom knows…_ Tink went to her mothers room hoping she could answer some of her questions.

"Mom?"

"Yes dear?" Clarion called from her dresser, she was putting up her hair into her perfect bun. "Come in." Tink entered the room, Clarion turned around to meet her gaze.

"I have been wondering…"

"Yes?"

"If your my mother… Do I have a father?" Tink could only assume that the Sparrowman in her dream was her father. Why else would he be in her dream?

"I-I do not know…"

"Oh… Well did you ever love any one?"

"There... there was one Sparrowman…" Clarion hated talking about her dark past… even more… she hated lying… There had been not one, but two men she had loved.

"Did you love him?"

"Yes... but I do not really like to talk about it…"

"Why? Did something happen?"

"Yes... I lost him forever... and It was all my fault.. I still love him even today…"

"Oh... Im sorry…" Tink went over and hugged her mother. "D-do I know him?"

"No he lives in the Win- He doesn't live in Pixie Hollow…" Clarion corrected herself, the last thing she wanted to do was have her own daughter follow the same path she had so many seasons ago.

"Mom... If it's not too much to ask…"

"Yes love?"

"Would you tell me about him? Just a little?"

"Alright... Only a little…He has dashing deep brown eyes…"

"And…?"

"Silver hair, he is protective yet he is so sweet and kind... He was just so perfect…" Tink could tell she still deeply loved this man… _I must find him… _

"Thank you for telling me… I better get to work." Tink lied, she knew where this man was, despite her mother's attempt to cover it up. She was going to the Winter Woods…

**Eep! Next chapter we see Lord Milori! Oh Milarion ****forever! :D I am trying to write a chapter a day. If you have any ideas let me know! I love all your wonderful ideas. :) **

**Kells - Next chapter! Milori WILL be in it! **

**Lelo - Your very welcome! I loved it! :) Next chapter might me the sleepover as well.**

**caroltrivilini - I am so glad you love it!**


End file.
